marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Carnage
| voice = Christopher Daniel Barnes }} Spider-Carnage is an alternate universe counterpart to Spider-Man. He is the combination of one version of Spider-Man and the Carnage symbiote. Unlike all other versions of the costumed hero, this Spider-Man seeks vengeance and a means to destroy all of reality. He is the final villain of ''Spider-Man''. Biography In an alternate universe Aunt May had died and put Peter Parker into a state of grief. Spider-Man was captured and cloned by Miles Warren. The two escaped but neither knew which was the clone and which was the original. One changed his name to Ben Reilly, died his hair blonde, adopted a different costume that had impact webbing in addition to web shooters, and called himself the Scarlet Spider-Man. The other kept the original identity and names thinking he was the original. However, this world's Dr. Conners found that Ben may have been the original and that Peter was the clone, causing Peter to deeply resent and even hate Ben. Once, Ben went after Kingpin and Peter followed and eventually attacked Ben. During the fight an open interdimensional portal let a Carnage symbiote was released and attached itself to Peter, sensing his rage. Thus Spider-Carnage was born. With the means to exact his revenge Peter all but destroyed New York City. Along with that world's Kingpin, Spider-Carnage planned to use interdimensional portal technology to destroy every single reality. He also used that world's Hobgoblin and Green Goblin to carry out his various tasks, such as destroying buildings and gathering equipment. Spider-Man arrived and Spider-Carnage had briefly mistaken him for Ben. Just as Spider-Carnage defeated Spider-Man Madame Web took him away to meet Ben. Ben had teamed up with four others to fight the evil Peter. Ben and the others were successful in stopping Peter's plan but he got away to another dimension, the armored Spider-Man's world. Only one could follow so Spider-Man was chosen. Spider-Carnage teamed up with that world's Wilson Fisk, Spider-Man's lawyer, and again tried his plan of destroying reality, except this time he would have to do it one dimension at a time. Spider-Carnage then impersonated Spider-Man at a party. Gwen Stacy, the armored Spider-Man's girlfriend, knew that this Peter was not the same and freed Spider-Man. When Spider-Man showed up at the party Spider-Carnage showed his true self and the two fought. Spider-Carnage then kidnapped and fled with Gwen Stacy. Spider-Carnage then set out to continue his quest for revenge. Spider-Man was able to stop him by letting that world's still living Uncle Ben to talk to him. Uncle Ben reminded Peter about great power and great responsibility. Peter tried to separate the Carnage symbiote from himself but the alien proved too powerful. Spider-Carnage then sacrificed himself to stop the Carnage symbiote by throwing himself into the portal that destroyed him and the Carnage symbiote. Afterwards, Ben and the other Spider-Men were returned to their respective dimensions. Alternate Versions In an alternate timeline Spider-Carnage was successful in destroying the universe. As the blast reached the Beyonder's dimension he stopped and then reversed time to a point where he and his assistant, Madame Web, could train other Spider-Men to stop him. The Spider-Men were successful and the timeline was erased. Powers Like Spider-Man, Spider-Carnage has all the relative powers of a spider. His physical strength is relative to that of a spiders. He has Olympic-like agility and can stick to just about anything. In addition, he has an inherent knowledge of spider webbing, knowing which chemicals to combine in which proportions. His most unique power is his Spider-Sense. This is almost precognitive in nature and allows him to sense danger in any form. Spider-Carnage possess a keen scientific mind. Peter is able to put his webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He was able to devise a method that would destroy every single dimension at once. This Spider-Man also has all the powers, and presumably memories, of the Carnage symbiote. He can create axes with his hands, knives with his fingers, extend his arms, and produce multiple tendrils. He can also morph the symbiote so that it appears to be his old costume. Background In the comics, it was Ben who was ultimately the clone. The saga was memorable but received mixed reactions from fans. Also, it was Ben who the Carnage symbiote attached itself too, requiring Peter to help save him. It is never said whether this is the same Carnage symbiote that Venom pushed into Dormammu's realm. However, since Carnage reappeared in ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' it can be assumed that this symbiote is from an entirely different universe. External Links *Ben Reilly at Marvel.com *Spider-Carnage at Wikipedia *Spider-Carnage at Marvel Database *Spider-Carnage (Earth-194111) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category: Spider-Man Villains